Kelembaman
by Cheros
Summary: Jujur saja, akan lebih mudah jika saja kami tak memiliki semua 'anugrah' ini sejak awal—Air


Jujur saja, akan lebih mudah jika saja kami tak memiliki semua 'anugrah' ini sejak awal—Air

 **Boboiboy** (c) **Animonsta Studio**

 **Kelembaman** (c) **Guurarii**

 **Warning** : Pencerahan ala Air yang sesat /EH, kesalahan yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja, paragrafnya kuang gizi semua, klise harap maklumi /sungkem

Btw... Uh, saya gabakat ngehorror deh, jadi balik ke genre biasa ajadeh/mojok/ Er, genre cerita sebelah sudah ganti pake Angst. Awas ya, pokoknya lain kali saya akan bikin kaliyan tidak bisa tidur!/semangatenggaksehat

Er, btw, ini sebenernya cerita lama. Ketemu setelah entah berapa lama ilang. (ini awalnya tebakan saya tentang sifatnya air, sekalian ceramah menyesatkan wwwww/HEH)

Selamat menikmati~

* * *

...

Aku melihat kalian.

Stresss berat entah karena apa, sedih, semua menatapku dengan pandangan ketakutan dan ngeri.

Bukan, tatapan itu tidak benar-benar mengarah ke arahku.

Seseorang yang mengendalikan tubuhku lah sasarannya. Dan orang itu sepertinya sangatlah putus asa.

Diantara semuanya, mengapa aku harus bangkit dari seseorang macam ini?

Sekali, aku pernah bertanya.

Tapi tentu saja, justru adalah sebuah anomali jika ada yang menjawab pertanyaan konyol ku waktu itu.

Tenang, aku hanya diam dan mengamati.

Rupanya, elemen lain telah berbuat seenaknya dan menghancurkan reputasi seluruhnya dari kami. Api, dia terlalu tak terkendali, meletup-letup dan membahayakan orang orang di sekitarnya.

Heh, memang sulit, ya. Jika tubuhmu diisi oleh nyaris lima elemen yang berbeda.

Nyaris.

Ya, tentu saja.

Karena aku belum tertarik untuk memperlihatkan diriku.

Jujur saja, akan lebih mudah jika saja kami tak memiliki semua 'anugrah' ini sejak awal.

Akan lebih mudah jika robot kuning itu berpihak pada alien gila di luar sana dan memperbudaki kami para makhluk bumi.

Ah, apa aku terlihat seperti penghianat? Pengecut, katamu?

Aku lebih suka disebut pengecut dan pergi begitu saja, karena dengan itu, maka tak perlu ada lagi konflik berbelit-belit seperti sekarang ini. Lagipula, hei, tak ada yang bilang kalau melawan alien itu lebih baik daripada membiarkannya menguasai kita, kan?

Siapa yang tahu kalau dengan itu, globalisasi atau bencana alam akan selesai dengan mudah? Kudengar mereka memiliki banyak alat canggih dan ilmu pengetahuan yang tinggi.

Ayolah, jujur saja, nyaris semua dari kalian berpikir dengan cara yang terlalu membosankan. Kuno. Hanya sebatas penyelamatan dari alien dan semuanya selesai.

Bagiku, semua masalah disini tidak hanya bisa selesai hanya jika alien itu hilang atau kita yang kalah.

Ini sudah menjadi jauh lebih dalam lagi, menggapai bahkan hingga subjek yang paling sepele.

Baiklah, mari kita mulai ini dari subjek yang cukup mudah, bagiku.

 _Bagaimana jika kita menang dan semua alien jahat itu pergi dari muka bumi?_

Apakah dengan itu semuanya akan selesai?

Hah, basi.

Lalu jika itu hanya selesai hingga titik ini. Bagaimana dengan Ochobot? Dia harus ikut kembali atau tinggal saja di Bumi?

Jika kau memilih pilihan kedua, bagaimana jika dia rusak disini dan tidak ada yang bisa memperbaikinya?

Bagaimana dengan kekuatan yang kami (-dan teman teman kami) miliki? Sebuah hadiah spesial karena melindungi bumi? Jangan bercanda.

Karena jika itu terjadi, maka akhir yang seharusnya ialah musnahnya Ochobot dan hilangnya semua kekuatan jam super.

Dengan itu, coklat sudah aman. Karena pada dasarnya alien hijau itu selalu berencana untuk menguasai semuanya dengan cokelat, jadi, jika mesin 'pengubah cokelat menjadi kekuatan' nya sudah hilang, maka semuanya seharusnya sudah cukup selesai, bukan? Oh, juga, memiliki kekuatan seperti ini, maksudku, lebih dari manusia lain tentunya sangat tidak adil 'kan? Apa yang harus dilakukan jika kami tetap memiliki jam ini hingga kami dewasa atau sangat tua atau mati nantinya? Mewariskannya pada cucu untuk dijadikan mainan? Tak mungkin bisa seperti itu kan.

Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang mengambilnya dari kami? Penjahat baru pasti berdatangan lagi dan lagi.

Maka dari itu, untuk memadamkan api yang besar, kita perlu menyiramnya langsung ke titik pusatnya, dan bukannya hanya mengipas-ngipas api itu dengan beberapa buah kipas. Hei, yang ada malah apinya jadi makin besar. Persis sekarang.

Oh, dan secara tak langsung, itu berarti sebuah perpisahan dariku, dan semua elemen yang mengisi tubuh anak bertopi ini.

Itulah sebuah akhir, kalau boleh ku permisalkan.

Jujur saja, semua ini memuakkan.

Bahkan aku, yang memiliki kursi paling mewah untuk menyaksikannya pun sudah mulai muak.

Perkembangan jalan cerita kami sungguh membuatku pusing.

Dan akhirnya, dari semua perasaan sisa yang berkumpul itu. Aku harus bangkit dan menjadi elemen kelima disini, membantu tiga elemen lama dan sebuah elemen baru yang nakal untuk mengatasi masalah mereka.

Aku membuka mata, biru jernih yang tenang. Topi biru muda yang nyaris menutupi mata dan sebuah helaan napas.

Dan kini, Aku akhirnya masuk sebagai salah satu tokoh dalam cerita tontonanku sendiri.

 _Hey, kau siap, Air?_

Aku lagi-lagi menghela napas, ini baru saja akan dimulai dan bahkan aku sudah lelah akan semuanya.

 _Jika saja bisa, aku masih lebih memilih untuk muncul tahun depan. Oh, kalau boleh lebih lama lagi dari itu._

Dan kini aku, Air, salah satu elemen yang mendekam di alam bawah sadar si pahlawan. Sebisa mungkin siap untuk memainkan peran.

Oh, dan lagi, jangan salahkan kalau aku melakukannya setengah hati, hei, memangnya ada yang membayarku untuk ini?

(Pasti tidak, 'kan.)

...

...

End


End file.
